deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario series. She previously fought Princess Zelda in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Princess Peach vs Princess Sally Acorn *Peach vs. Chun-Li (Complete) *Peach vs Amy (Complete) *Peach vs Lucina (Complete) *Peach vs Minnie (Complete) *Peach vs. Neopolitan *Princess Peach vs Princess Leia *Pauline vs Peach (Complete) *Princess Peach vs. Asuna Yuuki (Complete) *Princess Peach vs Fat Princess *Princess Peach vs King Dedede *Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third (Complete) *Princess Peach vs Parasoul (Complete) *Eden vs. Peach *Peach VS Roll *Yang Xiao Long vs Princess Peach *Peach VS Jirachi *Kirby Vs Peach With Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse Battle Royale * Mario Princess Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale (Complete) * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Possible Opponents *Wonder Woman *Supergirl *Zatanna *Raven *Palutena *Sailor Moon History A descendant of the Toadstool family, Princess Peach is typically your standard meek and helpless princess, which is accurate considering she's been kidnapped many times. However, on her own, she can use her vast arsenal to defeat enemies. Death Battle Info Background *Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom *Favors Technique over Power *Classy & Graceful *Resourceful & Athletic *Generous to a fault *Has been playable in 39+ of her 57+ games Weaponry *Tennis Racquet *Golf Club *Frying Pan *Turnips (can be plucked anywhere) *Perry the Parasol (can transform to suit terrain; stun enemies) *Bombs *Super Slap gloves (Increases the power of her normal slap power by quite a bit) *War Fan Heart Power *Gives Peach the ability to float *Therapy Healing Spell *Sleepy Time Spell *Vibe Powers (Joy: Wind-Powered Flight; Gloom: Increases Speed & Damaging Tears; Calm: Creates a Healing Bubble; Rage: Invulnerability & Increases Weight) *Mega Strike Empress Peach *Telekinesis Miscellaneous abilities *Ground Pound **Peach does a mid air somersault and pounds down on to the ground **Can be used underwater *Long Jump **Peach launches forward with her hands behind her back *Spin Jump **Peach spins around on the ground and jumps up very high *Roll **Peach crouches and spins forward on the ground **Smashes crates Power Ups * Boomerang Peach: After using a Boomerang Flower, Peach dons a shell and a helmet and gains the ability to throw an infinite amount of boomerangs. The boomerangs always come back unless they break. The boomerangs can grab things while they are spinning as well. * Fire Peach: Uses a Fire Flower to gain the ability to shoot fireballs, her dress turned white and red. * Tanooki Peach: Lets Peach spin around and hit enemies with a tanooki tail, and she can also float longer by kicking her legs in the air * Star Peach: Makes Peach faster and invincible for a short amount of time * Cat Peach: Uses a Super Bell to don a pink-furred catsuit that allows her to scale walls and run on all fours to deliver scratch attacks. * Mega Peach: Uses a Mega Mushroom to increase her size to become an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short-time. * Shell Peach: If Peach gets a shell, she can turn it pink and climb inside it. She can spin around and bump in to walls just like a Koopa Troopa. After spinning for a while she pops out of the shell and gets dizzy for 3 seconds Feats *Once saved the Mario Bros. from Bowser single-handedly *Survived every Mario Party *Threw Bowser through the roof of her castle and all the way across the Mushroom Kingdom to a forest in front of Bowsers castle using telekinesis Trivia Gallery Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach as she appears in 1985.png|Princess Peach as she appears in 1985 Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol.png|Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach when playing golf.png|Princess Peach when playing golf Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach when playing baseball.png|Princess Peach when playing baseball PeachSSB4.jpeg|Princess Peach's artwork for 'Super Smash Bros. 4' Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach as she appears in the uper Mario Adventures comics getting angry as she refuses to marry Bowser.png|Princess Peach as she appears in the uper Mario Adventures comics getting angry as she refuses to marry Bowser Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Japan Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Politicians Category:Home Console Characters Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Telekinetic Fighters